


Bittersweet Illusions

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Illusions, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bertholdt dreams as he lays atop the rooftop, unaware of his soon to be fate.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 23





	Bittersweet Illusions

Bertholdt stared in awe as Annie gracefully walked down the aisle, her white gown trailing close behind her as she slowly made her way to him. His eyes followed her the entire way, brimming with tears. It was undeniably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his entire life. 

Annie looked up at him and smiled, admiration in her features as he lifted her veil and returned the smile. Her usual scowl was replaced with a much more calm expression. 

Out in the crowd on one side was their friends from Paradis, and on the other from Marley. By his side as his best man was of course Reiner, grinning at the scene in front of him. 

“Annie Leonhardt, do you take Bertholdt Hoover to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

Bertholdt gently slid the golden ring onto Annie’s finger and closed his eyes. 

“Bertholdt Hoover, do you take Annie Leonhardt to be your lawfully wedded wife?” 

“I do.” 

Annie returned the gesture and slid the ring onto Bertholdt's finger, a blush making its way onto her cheeks as she did so. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” 

It didn’t take Bertholdt long to cup Annie’s cheeks in his hands and bring her in for a kiss, unable to keep himself from smiling as he did so. The sound of his friends clapping was all he could hear as he pulled away and looked out at their smiling faces. 

However, when he looked closer, those faces weren’t smiling. They were looking at him in horror. _Why were they looking at him like that?_

Then, his eyes opened. Really opened. Above him, there was an orange sky, and to the side of him, his friends' faces were still giving him that horrifying look. _But why?_

He then turned his head to meet the hungry gaze of a mindless titan. 

His screams were as good as mute to his friends who just stood there and watched as he was grabbed by the titan, inching closer and closer to his mouth until the titan set him inside.

“Annie! Reiner!” was all he could mutter before the increasing pressure of the teeth on his head finally gave in. 

Those pleading screams would never reach the ears of his best friend or his unrequited love.


End file.
